La groupie du pianiste
by Des roses et des Orties
Summary: One shot, song fic sur la groupie du pianiste de Michel Berger.


Comme tous les soirs, j'entre dans le bar, salue les serveurs et m'installe sur la scène avec les autres musiciens. Tout le monde ouvre sa mallette à instrument et se prépare. On commence par le répertoire jazz et continue jusqu'à ce qu'« elle » arrive. « Elle », avec ses beaux yeux verts et ses superbes cheveux roses. Des mecs l'abordent mais « elle » n'est pas intéressé par eux. Juste un compte pour elle.

Mais le connaissant, lui il ne fait comme si rien n'était pendant la soirée et sa recommence le lendemain. Seulement ce soir, c'est notre dernière représentation ici : on part pour Paris demain après-midi. Alors, pour ce soir .. juste pour ce soir j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir.

Pendant que les autres prennent leur pause et s'assoient au bar, je prend la place de Sasuke et commence :

« Elle passe ses nuits sans dormir  
À gâcher son bel avenir  
La groupie du pianiste  
Dieu que cette fille a l'air triste  
Amoureuse d'un égoïste  
La groupie du pianiste »

Tous les soirs, c'est la même chose, elle arrive sur les coups de 8H, commande un martini et reste ainsi à écouter la musique et à regarder notre pianiste, lui seul. Je vois les gars au bar commencer à rigoler et à charrier Sasuke. La fille, « elle » prend une couleur rouge prononcé.

« Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air  
Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire  
À part rêver seule dans son lit  
Le soir entre ses draps roses »

Si je ne fais ce soir, elle aura passé son année à nous écouter jouer sans lui avoir jamais adresser la parole et c'est pas lui qui va y aller de sa propres initiative.

Visiblement les gars ont compris mon message et certains montent sur scène pour m'accompagner. C'est peut être une impro mais elle est pas mauvaise.

« Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre  
Pour un mot pour un geste tendre  
La groupie du pianiste »

Les spectateurs commencent à comprendre le message et regarde mes deux victimes d'un oeil amusé. Sasuke, lui ne réagit pas du moins c'est ce qu'il tente de nous montrer. Il me fixe d'un air noir, prêt à me tuer sur place rien que d'un coup d'oeil.

« Devant l'hôtel dans les coulisses  
Elle rêve de la vie d'artiste  
La groupie du pianiste  
Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer  
Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose  
À côté d'être seule sur terre  
Et elle y pense dans son lit  
Le soir entre ses draps roses »

« Ses draps roses .. » peut être que j'abuse un peu là mais bon. La pauvre fille me regarde d'un air suppliant. Crois-moi ma petite je ne te gâche pas ton avenir je le fais avancer.

« Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
Plus que tout elle l'aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
C'est fou comme elle aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime »

Peut être que j'exagère un peu avec le fait qu'elle l'aime mais je pense pas car pour rester comme sa, tous les soirs pendant un an, il faut vraiment y tenir.

« Il a des droits sur son sourire  
Elle a des droits sur ses désirs  
La groupie du pianiste  
Elle sait rester là sans rien dire  
Pendant que lui joue ses délires  
La groupie du pianiste »

Le Sasuke, sa beau être un glaçon, depuis qu'on lui en parler on le voit de temps en temps la regarder d'un air attentioné. C'est sa attitude à lui seul qui détermine son son sourire et vis et versa.

« Quand le concert est terminé  
Elle met ses mains sur le clavier  
En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener  
Passer le reste de sa vie  
Tout simplement à l'écouter »

Et oui mademoiselle, vous êtes grillée ! Un soir, que je revenais chercher notre paie je l'ai vu. Le bar était vide et elle s'était installé à sa place, esssayant de le mimer, de ressentir ses émotions .. Mais je crois que j'en ai trop dis, je la vois quitter la salle en courrant suivit de près par Sasuke.

« Elle sait comprendre sa musique  
Elle sait oublier qu'elle existe  
La groupie du pianiste  
Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques  
Amoureuse d'un égoïste »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit se soir-là mais depuis, nous ne sommes plus quinze dans la troupe mais seize. Elle nous accompagne et s'occupe de nous trouver les salle pour jouer. ET tous les soirs, elle s'assoit, commande son martini et l'observe et il en sera ainsi tant que nous continueront à jouer car c'est son rôle à elle

« La groupie du pianiste ..»

Yop

Voilà un petit one-shot tout simple sans complication mais qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis un sacré moment.

Bonne soirée ;)

Llewela


End file.
